The New Kid With A Mysterious Past
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: it's a Naruto and Blood crossover.That's all i'm saying.......


_**"Hinata.You must fight the chiropteran and find your chivelia.Hanabi's already has her chivelia.You must find you chivelia and keep the human race alive.I,Saya Otonashi-Hyuuga,passes on the samurai man line to you Hinata Hyuuga and your sister Hanabi Hyuuga.As your mother,I hope you all live happily.You must listen to Neji. Since he is your older brother,I want you and Hanabi to live with him and to remain in his care.,"Saya said weakly as she lay on her death bed next to her husband Haji Hyuuga,who is also on his death bed.Saya Otonashi was a chiropteran who was known as the samurai man. Haji Hyuuga was her chivelia,as in her protector and servant,and lover.They married 1 or 2 years before they're first child,Neji Hyuuga,was born. Then a year later came Hinata Hyuuga and another year later came Hanabi Hyuuga.Now Saya and Haji are about to die and their children, Neji(6),Hinata(5),and Hanabi(4) will be left on their own.They were gonna live with the red shield but the red shield wouldn't accept them and agreed to give them money($1,000.00) a month so they can buy whatever they want and need.The red sheild claimed that mere children were useless to them and would wait until they were old enough to fight before they take them in. "Yes mother.,"Hinata said with tears in her eyes. Hinata,Hanabi,and Neji hugged and kissed their parents for the last time.They sat there watching their parents until they passed over an hour later.**_

-Present-

"ROYAL COCKMONKEYS!,"a indigo haired girl yelled as she sat up in her bed sweating._'What the hell?That memory came back again.I thought Neji said I was freed from guilt of not finding my chivelia.,'_the girl thought getting out of her bed and looking out her bedroom window."I guess I'll have to talk to Neji about it.,"the girl said to herself."Hinata what's wrong?,"brown haired boy asked coming into her room."Neji.That memory came back.I thought you said I was freed from guilt of not finding my chivelia.,"Hinata accused the boy."I did,but if that memory came back...Then that means your chivelia is close by.," Neji said thoughtfully.

Hinata Hyuuga.A average 15 year old girl.Hinata has long indigo hair that goes to the back of her knees and white eyes.Hinata is one of the 2 samurais meant to kill chiropteran.

Neji Hyuuga.A average 16 year old boy. Neji has short brown hair and white eyes.Neji is Hinata's older brother.Neji has to assist his 2 sisters in battle against the chiropteran.Neji was wearing a loose black t-shirt and jeans.

"So.Naruto is near?,"Hinata asked uncertain."Yes.That's the only possible reason.," Neji said looking at her."So.Let's try to find Naruto.,"Hinata said smiling before she pushed Neji out of her room."Lady Tsunade said she has a boy named Naruto who said he's supposed to be Hinata H.'s chivelia.So she's bringing him here today at noon.When he arrives we're gonna see if you 2 can fight insync with each other in the training room.,"Neji said from the hall."Got it.," Hinata said before shutting her door.Neji sighed and walked down the hall.Hinata looked at her clock and noticed it was 9:30 am.Hinata walked into her bathroom and began to run the water in the bathtub.She stripped down and turned on the shower before she climbed in._'So my chivelia is close and might be here at noon.,'_Hinata thought washing her hair.She rubbed the soap all over her body and began to rinse her hair and body._'I can finally fulfill my promise to mother and father.,'_ Hinata thought letting the water run down her body.Hinata turned off the water and got out of the shower,wrapping a towel around herself.Hinata walked into her room.

**KNOCK KNOCK!KNOCK KNOCK!**

_'Who could that be?,'_Hinata thought walking over to her bedroom door and opening it. Standing there was a brown haired girl with indigo streaks and a red haired boy."Hanabi?Gaara?," Hinata asked confused.

Hanabi Hyuuga.A average 14 year old girl.Hanabi has long brown hair with indigo streaks that goes to her waist and white eyes. Hanabi is Hinata's and Neji's younger sister. Hanabi is one of the 2 samurais meant to kill chiropteran.Hanabi has already found her chivelia.Hanabi was wearing a black muscle t-shirt and black skirt that went a few inches past mid thigh with tiny white skulls dancing along the bottom.

Gaara Suno.A average 15 year old boy. Gaara has short red hair and pale blue eyes. Gaara is Hanabi's chivelia and has a crush on Hanabi.Gaara was wearing a red wife beater and black jeans.

"Hinata,it's almost 12 and your just getting out of the shower?!,"Hanabi exclaimed shocked."What?!,"Hinata exclaimed turning back to look at her clock and sure enough it was 11:59 am."I'm sorry.I guess I got lost in my thoughts.," Hinata said holding her towel closed as she bowed to Hanabi and Gaara."Sis!I can't wait for you to get your chivelia!Maybe then you'll act normal!You really need to stop apologizing for every little thing.When I found Gaara-kun,my whole attitude changed and I started getting stronger.,"Hanabi explained before her and Gaara walked away."By the way,it's 12:05!,"Gaara screamed over his shoulder as the doorbell rang. "KYA!,"Hinata yelled slamming her door shut and rushing over to her dresser.She pulled out a blood red tube top that showed half her stomach with the words "SEXY GIRL" on the front in black and blood red capris with blood stained chains hanging off them.She hurriedly began to get dressed.She brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail with 3 braids going all the way down. "HINATA!HURRY UP!,"Neji yelled from down stairs."I'M COMING BROTHER!,"Hinata yelled running out of her room and down the hall to the stairs.She stopped at the top of the stairs,panting. A blonde haired girl came up behind her. "Hinata.,"the girl said."Temari?,"Hinata asked a little scared.

Temari Suno.A average 17 year old girl.Temari has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.Temari is Gaara's older sister.Temari had her hair in 4 pigtails.Temari was wearing a white tube top that stopped just below her breasts and black capris.

"You were supposed to be down there at 12,silly.,"Temari said picking Hinata up by her upper arms."I'm sorry.Do you think you can throw me down?,"Hinata asked grinning.Temari nodded grinning before she threw Hinata over the stairs going down."Someone catch!,"Temari screamed as she slid down the railing.A blonde haired boy jumped in the air and caught Hinata before landing.Hinata blinked as she looked at the boy. _'Could this be Naruto?,'_Hinata thought."Are you Hinata Hyuuga?,"the boy asked."Yes.Are you Naruto?,"Hinata asked."Yes.My name's Naruto Uzumaki.,"Naruto said setting her down but made sure that she was able to stand before letting her go.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: well here's chapter 1!it's a Naruto and Blood+ crossover!i think i did pretty good on this.R&R 


End file.
